


Time with my father

by hiddles_who_locked



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddles_who_locked/pseuds/hiddles_who_locked
Summary: It's not easy being the only child of the most powerful man in all of England. You don't make friends easily, only get to see your father once a year, have no clue who your mother is, and have to change your name way to often.Mycroft's daughter comes for her yearly visit. What happens when things don't go as planned?





	1. Coming home

It's not easy being the only child of the most powerful man in all of England. You don't make friends easily, only get to see your father once a year, have no clue who your mother is, and have to change your name way to often.  
This is the story of a 15 year old girl. She was born in London, England to a father with the power to start and end a war with one phone call and a mother who will never be named.  
The day was the middle of summer and the hospital was emptied, so she could be born. She was given the name of Sigyn. She was loved by her father, grandparents, and uncle from the moment she took her first breath. They each vowed to protect her by any means. This girl had long auburn hair and striking blue eyes. She stands taller than all the boys in her grade and thinner than a tree.  
She's on the train home. Well, the place she was born and where her father had a bed for her. She's excited to see her grandparents and uncle. He's been in the papers lately and she has a lot of questions. The train pulls into King's Cross station. She grabs her bags and steps onto the platform. She walks through the station and finds nothing but people running for their train, station works doing their job, and people hugging their returning loved ones. She feels a ping in her chest knowing she will never have that experience.  
Her father's famous black car is waiting directly in front of the station. The driver's door opens before she even reaches the car. A man dressed in all black walks around the car and opens the back passenger's door for her. She smiles and gets in. She learned a long time ago that it was pointless to try to put her own bags in the boot. In no time at all they're driving down the road and King's Cross station is left behind. She hears a ringing and a tv appears next to her. A video chat starts and her father is on the other end.  
"Hello Sigyn, how was your trip?"  
"Hello father, it was fine. Nothing to report."  
"Good. My apologies for not being there when you got off the train. I had an emergency that required my attention."  
"And you can't tell me about it."  
"Exactly. Your driver will take you to my house and I will see you tonight." She was a little disappointed that she had to wait to see her father.  
"I understand."  
"Help yourself to anything you fancy."  
"Thank you father."  
"Goodbye Sigyn."  
"Goodbye father."  
The call ended and the drive continued. She was deep in thought when they arrived at the house.  
"Ms.? We have arrived at your father's house." She smiled and got out of the car. She walked up to the door and remembered she lost her keys. She pulled out her phone and texted her father.  
'The driver will open the door. I'll have a another copy made for you.' Before she finished reading the message the driver had the door open and bags inside. She thanked the driver and closed the door.  
Her father's house was huge. Some might call it a mansion. It had: at least 12 bedrooms, each with a master bath. A fully stocked kitchen. Multiple offices. An entertainment room. Seven full acres of backyard, complete with horses, and a lake. The house was much to big for just her father. She grabbed her bags and took them to her room. It wasn't much; a queen size bed, a computer desk, dresser, and a big screen tv.  
It was time for dinner. She walked into the kitchen and looks through the fridge. She was surprised to find leftover Chinese food. She'd never known her father to eat takeout on a weekday. Especially Chinese. She took out the chow fun and heated it in the microwave. She waits for it to finish and takes it into the dining room. Even though she's the only one there she knows her father would be watching her. She finished her meal and retired to the living room. She grabbed one of her father's many books and sat on the over sized couch. It was then that she noticed the new tv. It was right above the fire place. It wasn't there last time she visited. Not a worry right then, she just had to ask her father about it later.  
She was a few chapters into her book when she heard a car door slam, then keys being moved around and finally the door opening. She stayed in her position on the couch, not moving a muscle. She knew it was her father. She looked up and the face she saw was not her father's. She was looking at a man with greying hair and soft brown eyes. He had a slight stubbed face and a leather jacket on. When he spoke he had a light cockney accent.  
"Excuse me miss, I think you have the wrong house."  
"I'm sorry but I think you'll find that I do not. This is my father's house and I have every right to be here. You must be the one mistaking"  
"This is my house and I'm almost certain you aren't my child. What's your name?"  
"Jean."  
"Jean what?"  
"Just Jean"  
"Well 'Just Jean' I think it's time to leave."  
"Not until my father gets here."  
"Fine. We'll wait"  
The strange man put his bag in the hall and jacket on the coat rack. He turns to a camera in the corner and gives it a wink. He walked into the kitchen and came back with a sandwich and water. He sat in the chair away from her and started eating. Her father will not be happy that this man is eating outside of the dining room.  
"I take it you ate my leftover chow fun." She only looked at him before  
she returned to her book, always keeping and eye on the man. More then two hours passed, when she finally heard a car pull up. Both her and the man look to the door and wait. Her father entered through the door and stopped mid stride. His eyes looked from her to the man and back.  
"Gregory, I thought you had to work till tomorrow night?"  
"That brother of yours solved it in a matter of hours."  
"You know this man father?" She was standing now.  
"Father?" So was the man  
"Yes Sigyn, I do."  
"You said your name was Jean."  
"I lied. I'm Sigyn Holmes."  
"Holmes? Myc? What's going on?"  
"Gregory, this is my daughter. She only gets to visit me once a year. I was going to inform you about her but it never seamed the right time. I'm sorry."  
"Father, who is this man?"  
"This is Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade. He is my partner of almost three years. You didn't meet him last year because he was away visiting his children."  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Lestrade."  
"Please call me Greg. It's nice to meet you too, Sigyn"  
"Please Sig"  
They shook hands and smiled at each other.  
"If you'll excuse me, I wish to read in my room now. Good night father. Good evening Greg."  
She walked down the hall and into her room. She was hoping for some alone time with her father. Looked like that wasn't gunna happen. She changed into some sleeping clothes and climbed into bed, hopeful that it was all a dream.

She woke before her alarm went off. It was 4:25 in the morning. Still 45 minutes till her alarm. She laid in bed for a few minutes before she decided to get up. She changed into some lose clothes and went down to the kitchen. She was looking for a breakfast bar when she heard something behind her. She saw Greg running down the stairs and come to a quick stop. He looked about as surprised as she felt.  
"Sorry, did I wake you?"  
"No no, I like to go swimming before the day starts. You?"  
"Riding my horse. Is my father awake?"  
"No, he's still asleep. You ride your horse this early?" He moves from his spot at the bottom of the stairs to get a bottle of water from the fridge.  
"The air helps wake me up and the sunrise is beautiful."  
"Well, have fun and be safe."  
"You too." They share a smile before he runs out the back door. That man was something else.  
She walked to the barn and greeted her horses. She loved horses. Her favorite was her tricolored filly. The first horse she ever rode. The horse was called Mattie. She was five when she named her. She had a really matted mane. It took a few days to brush it out.  
The horse neighed when she entered and pawed the ground. After pets and loves the ride began. She rode bareback and bridleless. She loved riding. She was good at it too. She had many awards. She rode at a slow pace till she reached the edge of her father's property. Then she let Mattie run. They loved to run. The feeling of the wind through her auburn hair felt like nothing else. They reached the middle of the meadow before they took a break. She slows the horse to a slow trot and lays down on her back. The sky looked so clear. She could feel Mattie eating the grass beneath them. She watched the sky change from a dark blue to almost an ocean blue to finally a pink.  
Her mind wondered. She thought about her family, her lack of friends, how her father was in a relationship, and how would she tell him about what happened with school? She sat back up and started Mattie off toward the barn. They ran to the edge of the lake and slowed to a walk. Greg was finishing his swim. He walked out of the lake and grabbed the towel he brought with him. He noticed them and smiled when they walked up.  
"Hey, how was your ride?"  
"Good. How was your swim?"  
"Cold. You don't ride with a saddle and the horse doesn't have one of those mouth things?"  
"Bridle, I feel more connected with the horse without them."  
"Cool. Well I'll see you back at the house then." He started off running. She didn't know what it was about him, but he started to grow on her. She motioned for Mattie to move and they caught up with him in no time.  
"Greg, want a lift?" She put her hand down and offered him help up.  
"Uh, sure."  
"Have you vaulted bareback before?"  
"Not with a second person."  
"Grab my right hand around my back and hold her mane with your left. Then just vault. "  
"Sounds easy enough" he tied his towel around his neck and steadied his nerves. She reached around her small frame and waited for his hand. He grabbed her hand and held tight. He got a handful of Mattie's mane. He got a small jump and threw his right leg over the horse. As he vaulted onto the horse Sigyn leaned forward and slightly to the opposite side. He made it up and gave a small huff of air. He slid back slightly.  
"I suggest you hold on. We love to run." He lightly placed his hands on her hips. She smiled to herself and started Mattie off running. Within seconds, Greg's grip got tighter and his seat got closer.  
They made it to the stables. Greg got off first.  
"Man, I thought I liked to run a horse. You put me to shame." Sigyn got down and started brushing Mattie.  
"See the awards? Over there? All mine."  
"Impressive"  
She finished brushing Mattie and feeding all the horses. Greg and her walked back to the house together in silence. When they entered through the back they were brought to a stop. Both stood in the door way, mouths open and eyes wide. Mycroft Holmes was standing at the stove cooking. He was still wearing his striped blue pajamas and a light blue shirt. She had never seen her father in anything other than a three piece suit. The man standing next to her must have had a real impact on her father.  
"Myc, you're cooking."  
"Yes, Gregory, I am. Thank you for noticing. I do know how to cook, I just don't do it to often."  
"I know love. I'm just . . .surprised. That's all." He walked over to the stove and kissed him on the check. "I'm gunna shower before breakfast, if there's time"  
"Of course." Greg disappeared up the stairs.  
"Are you planning on standing in the doorway all day?"  
"I haven't calculated all the variables yet."  
"Do us all a favor and calculate quickly."  
"I've done the calculations and looked at it from many different angles. I've come to the educated decision that I will vacate from the doorway and proceed to move about the rest of the house." Her father cracked a half smile and gave a small chuckle. She moved from the door frame and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. She'd never seen her father smile before, little less laugh. She needed to study what had happened, take in everything. She sat at the peninsula and studied.  
Facts: her father was in a relationship, he acted differently, he spoke softly, he stood in the kitchen cooking, he was still in his pajamas, he laughed and smiled. She thought back to the year previous. He was acting different then as well. Was it Greg? Could a single person have that much impact on a person?  
Her father cleaned his throat and drew her from her thoughts.  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
"I was inquiring as to how you liked Gregory."  
"I like him. With the little time I've spoken to him, he seems nice. I could see him fitting in well"  
"Who fitting in well?" Greg walked down the stairs drying his hair with a fluffy towel.  
"Uncle John. Him and Uncle Sherlock have been in the papers a lot lately. I was simply stating that he will fit in with Uncle Sherlock's crazy ways." Her father smiled at the way she quickly came up with that. It made her a little sad that he would be disappointed in her in matter of a few hours. He will be getting the letter from her school today and want to discuss it tonight. The food was brought to the peninsula and plates soon followed. Everyone took their seats and began to eat. No conversation, just the sound of silverware on plates. When they were done eating Sigyn gathered the plates and cleared off the unwanted food. Before she had a chance to start the dishwasher Greg had a load in and waiting on the plate she had in her hand. Her father was upstairs changing his clothes. The dishes were done and put away by the time he rejoined them. He was dressed in a three piece dark blue suit.  
"Wait a minute, I thought you were staying home this weekend?"  
"My apologies Gregory. I was called in this morning. An important matter has risen."  
Greg threw his hands in the air and huffed away. She was expecting something like this. He never stayed home more than a night.  
"My apologies dear Sigyn. I will try to make it up to you."  
"It's fine father. Have a good day." She gave him a tight smile and left for her room. Once she reached her room, she grabbed a book off her shelf and set herself up on her balcony.  
It had been a few hours since breakfast and she was starting to get hungry. There was a knock at her door followed by Greg's voice.  
"Sigyn, I'm gunna order a pizza. What would you like on your half?"  
She was surprised by the question. She'd never had pizza before. Even at school, it was a strict meal plan.  
She opened the door and just stared at the man.  
"I'm not sure. I've never eaten pizza before."  
"What? Never had pizza before? Do you like meats or vegetables better? Or both?"  
"Both?"  
"Ok, right. Super supreme! That's what we'll order. You're not allergic to anything are you?" She shook her head. He mumbled to himself as he left. She wasn't sure what to expect but she was excited. She turned on her laptop and searched 'Sherlock Holmes- London, news'  
Thousands of results were found. The most recent was a murder that involved a man having choked on a piece of meat and being a strict vegan. It ended up being his neighbors who was angry about the victim's garden coming over onto his side of the fence. The doorbell rang and she only assumed it was lunch. Greg had paid the delivery guy and was putting the pizza on the table when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She sat at the table and waited. She surveyed the table and found more then just pizza. She saw a bowl of salad, different types of dressing, a bottle of soda, glass, plates, utensils and of course the pizza. Greg sat next to her and smiled. He grabbed the plates and started serving the salad.  
"What type of dressing would you like?" There was ranch, Italian, thousand island, balsamic vinaigrette, Caesar, and blue cheese. She never really cared for blue cheese. Her father loved it for some reason.  
"Uh, balsamic please. Thank you." He handed her the dressing, a plate with salad on it and a fork. She waited for Greg to have his plate before she started eating. Greg smiled at her and took the first bit. She followed suit.  
"So Sigyn, I've never heard of that name before. Where does it come from?" She told him the origins of her name and how she got teased at school for it. He then asked about what her childhood was like and how school was. She regaled him with her childhood whoos. How she had many different nannies, a new school every year, no friends, and how she missed out on a lot of things. She fell silent about how school was now. She ate her food and hoped he wouldn't ask again. They both finished their salad. Greg placed two slices of pizza on her plate and two on his. He sat there smiling at her.  
"Go ahead, try it." She lifted the triangle to her mouth and bit off the tip. A mixture of flavors hit her and it was nothing like she'd eaten before. She'd had the ingredients separate but when they came together something new happened. The crunch of the peppers and onion didn't take away from the soft and spice of the sausage or the pepperoni. The olives and mushrooms danced with the smoky ham. The cheese and tomato sauce brought it all together.  
"It's good, right?" She nodded her head as she took another bit.  
"So how's school? What grade are you in?"  
"Umm, I actually graduated early. I walked the stage on Friday before I came here. My father doesn't know. I'm not sure how to tell him."  
"Why not? He'll be proud of what you've accomplished."  
"I know he will. The only thing is, I want to take a gap year and when I go to university I do not want to study international affairs like my father."  
"You need to tell him. You don't want him finding out some other way." Greg was right.  
They finished their meal in silence and cleaned up. She was drying her hands when Greg asked,  
"So, what do you have planned for the rest of the day?"  
"I was gunna go visit Uncle Sherlock and Uncle John."  
"Mind if I come with you? I have a book to return to John"  
"Uhh, sure. I'll just call a car and we can leave." She grabbed her phone and texted the number her father gave her years ago. She grabbed her bag and Greg got the book. The usual black car was waiting when they left the house. The ride to 221B was taken in silence. She jumped out of the car and ran through the door.  
"Uncle Sherlock!" She dashed up the stairs before Greg's feet even hit the pavement.  
"Sigyn? Is that you?"  
"Uncle John! I've missed you!" She hugged John and smiled when he spun her around. Greg entered and greeted John. They started to discuss the book and ignore her.  
"Where's Uncle Sher?" John pointed in the direction of his bedroom. John had banished his experience to in there. She opened the door slowly and peaked in. Her uncle was hunched over a table facing a wall and mumbled to himself. She closed the door slowly and hovered by the door.  
"Don't just stand there. I need your medical opinion." He thought she was John. She walked up behind him and just stood there.  
"What does this look like to you?" She looked over his shoulder and saw a slide under a microscope lens with a red substance on it. As she learned over to have a closer look Sherlock turned away and grabbed a book off his shelf. She looked at the slide and was instantly confused.  
"There's two types of blood here. Is this sample from one person?" Sherlock closed the book he was looking at and turned to look at her. She gave him a quick smile.  
"Sigyn, when did you get here?"  
"I arrived on into this plane of existence almost 16 years ago, arrived to London yesterday, your flat 10 minutes ago, and I have been inhabiting your room for two minutes."  
"Is your father here?"  
"No, a man named Greg accompanied me."  
"Greg?"  
"Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade."  
"Oh right. Well, come give your favorite uncle a hug." She walked over to him and hugged him.  
"I gave Uncle John a hug before I came in here," he hugged her tighter. It made her giggle and give a little scream. John knocked on the door.  
"Everyone ok?"  
"Yes Uncle John, everything's fine."  
Sigyn and Sherlock talked about the current case, some of his past cases, and Greg's relationship with her father.  
"I like him. He seems to make my father happy."  
"Yes. Mycroft has changed since he started seeing Gram."  
"Greg." A knock at the door startled both of them. Greg poked his head in with a smile.  
"I'm sorry to intrude, Sigyn your father said he'll be leaving his office and will be home in time for dinner. We should go."  
"Ok Greg." She hugged her uncle.  
"Thanks for talking with me. I'll see you again."  
"Have a good evening Sigyn." She left his room and he went back to his experiment. She looked around as she entered the living room.  
"Where is Rosie?"  
"She's up in her room, playing." John walked over to the stairs and yelled up,  
"BYE SIGYN, MAYBE ROSIE WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME!" Clatter could be heard as a 5 year old nearly tripped down the stairs.  
"Sigyn!!!" She jumped into her arms and hugged her tight.  
"I missed you. You stay longer?"  
"I'm heading home now, but maybe your daddy can bring you by to play with Mattie?"  
"Ohhhhhhh! Please daddy! Ppllleeeaaasssseeeeeeee?!"  
"Ok, ok. I'll bring you by this week."  
This made both girls happy and they hugged John together.  
"Thank you Uncle John. I'll see you, then. Bye Rosie." Greg and Sigyn got into the black town car and headed back to her father's house.  
When they arrived back at the house Greg went straight to the kitchen. He rummaged throw the fridge, he brought somethings out, grabbed some others from the counter and cabinets. Sigyn sat at the peninsula and watched. He pulled out a lemon, a few potatoes, 3 salmon fillets, a couple tarragon, a bunch of parsley, some basil leaves, a garlic clove, bowl of greens and what looked like a citrus dressing.  
Sigyn couldn't figure out what he was planning on making. He preheated the oven. Next he cut the potatoes and seasoned them on a baking tray. He placed them in the oven and started cutting the rest of the ingredients. The basil, tarragon, garlic and parsley got chopped finely and placed in a bowl. He pulled the potatoes out and seasoned them with a lemon zest and sea salt mixture then back into the oven. The herbs got some olive oil and rubbed into the fish. The fish joined the potatoes in the oven. He mixed together the bowl of greens with the citrus dressing and placed it back in the fridge. The potatoes came out of the oven and placed to one side. They had a golden brown color to them and smelled wonderful.  
A trio of plates come out of the cabinet, next utensils. They were placed in front of her.  
"Set the table for me?"  
"Uh, sure." She grabbed the plates and balanced the utensils on top. She carried them to the table and placed them down. She separated the plates and put the correct number of utensils on them. She headed back to the counter and found napkins and glasses were waiting for her. She grabbed them and smiled at Greg.  
She set the table like she was taught. Plate in the middle, knife and spoon on the right with the knife blade facing the plate, dinner fork and salad fork on the left on top of the napkin, glasses above and slightly to the left of the knife. She set the final setting and smiled to herself. Greg carried the finished fish, covered in foil, to the table.  
"Nice setting" he placed the fish in the middle of the table. He brought the potatoes and salad next. Sigyn walked to the sink and washed her hands as Greg grabbed a bottle of wine from the basement. She filled a pitcher with ice and water. She then filled the wine bucket with ice.  
"Hey Sigyn, could you please... oh cool thanks." He placed the wine in the ice and carried the bucket to the table. She followed with the pitcher of ice water. Greg went back into the kitchen. She placed the water on the table.  
"I'm going to go change my clothes." She went to her room and found a nice summer dress. It was a spaghetti strapped, off-white and had sun flowers on it. She put her hair in a ponytail and headed down the stairs. The table was set, food was still warm, and the wine was chilling. She noticed a second bottle in the ice bucket. It was juice. A bottle of grape juice. Greg must have brought it out when she was upstairs. Everything looked elegant. The only thing missing was her father and Greg. She heard a car pull up and a door close. Her father walked through the door seconds later. He placed his umbrella under the coat rack and his jacket over it. He turned and smiled when he saw her standing next to the table.  
"Sigyn, what a lovely looking dinner." Greg walked down the stairs. He had on a light blue short sleeved dress shirt and black dress slacks. He looked nice.  
"Just in time love. Sigyn and I made a nice dinner." He finished descending the stairs and kissed her father. Her father blushed a little and cleared his throat.  
"Shall we all sit down to eat?"  
"Yes lets" her father sat at the head with Greg on his left and she sat in his right.  
"What's for dinner?"  
"Your favorite, Herb-Roasted Salmon and potatoes."  
"Your right it is my favorite. It is also your 'I messed up' meal." Greg placed a fillet on her father's plate and then some potatoes.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about."  
"What have you done Gregory?" Greg placed a fillet on Sigyn's plate along with potatoes.  
"I haven't done anything wrong." Next he gave him self his fillet.  
"What has my idiot brother done? How much will it cost me?" Greg placed some salad on each plate.  
"Sherlock has been out of trouble recently." Greg pored wine for him and her father as Sigyn pored the water.  
"Then why the dinner?" Greg looked at Sigyn and smiled lightly.  
"Father, I would like to have discussions with you about my education."  
"Yes? What about it?"  
"Um, something happened and I see it as good."  
"Go on."  
"I graduated early. I actually walked the stage on Friday before I arrived here."  
"That is good news. Now we can talk about you majoring in international affairs. Maybe when you graduate we could...."  
"Father, I would like to take a gap year and not major in international affairs." She had never interrupted her father before. She didn't know how he would react.  
"What? Don't be absurd. Of course your going to major in international affairs. Then come to work in my office." Both Greg and Sigyn just looked at him  
"That explains the dinner. What do you have in mind instead?"  
"Criminal justice?" He looked at Greg for help. Greg placed his hand on her father's arm and gave him the most gentlest of looks.  
"Myc, maybe lets hear her side and why the interest in criminal justice? Not like it's a bad career path." Her father took a deep breath.  
"Why the interest in criminal justice Sigyn?" Maybe Greg will be a nice addition to her and her father's crazy family dynamic.


	2. Horsing around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn loves her cousin. What happens when she gives her something Sherlock doesn't agree with?

Sigyn was brushing her horse, Mattie when a little voice distracted her. She turned just in time to see Rosie running though the barn. Rosie jumped into Sigyn's arms and wrapped her arms around Sigyn's neck.  
"Daddy bring me to play with Mattie!"  
"Only Mattie? You didn't come to see me?" Sigyn stuck out her lip and made an overly exaggerated sad face.  
"I can't ride you."  
"Well!" Sigyn tickled Rosie and made her laugh. Just then John Watson walked in the barn. He was smiling. A nervous Sherlock Holmes followed close behind.  
"Having fun already?"  
"Always. Hi, Uncle John." Sigyn hugged the ex-army doctor and smiled when Rosie gave a squeak between them. Sigyn lifted Rosie up and placed her on Mattie's back. Rosie grabbed the reins and squealed with delight.  
"Rosie! Be careful! Don't let go! John, I'm not sure about this."  
"Relax Uncle Sherlock. I won't let anything happen to Rosie." Sigyn hopped on to the saddle, right behind Rosie. She took the rains and Rosie grabbed the horn.  
"She should have a helmet. We need a helmet. Why doesn't she have a helmet?"  
"Sherlock, she'll be fine." John placed a hand on the worried detective's shoulder. "Have fun girls. Not to fast Sigyn"  
Sigyn gave her uncles a reassuring smile and started Mattie off on a slow trot. They left the barn and made sure they were out of view.  
"Ready?"  
"FLY MATTIE!" Sigyn gave a kick and the horse started running.  
"Hold tight!" They ran. The wind sounded like a train whistle as it rushed pass their ears. They ran all the way to Sigyn's favorite meadow. Sigyn jumped off and handed the reins to Rosie.  
"Nice and slow. I'm right here. I won't let you fall." Rosie nodded her head and clicked for Mattie to move forward. The horse gave a huff and started walking slowly forward. Sigyn kept her left hand on one rain as the right hovered behind Rosie's back.  
"You're doing good. Soon, you'll be better than me."  
"I never that good." Sigyn walks Mattie around the meadow a few times before taking Rosie down. As soon as Rosie's feet hit the ground she hugs Mattie and kisses her leg.  
"Would you like to give her a treat?" Sigyn reached into the side bag and pulled out a few carrots. She handed one to Rosie.  
"Here Matts nummy carrots" Mattie nibbled at the stock all the way to the end. Mattie sniffed Rosie's hand, up her arm and around her neck. Rosie laughed.  
"I not food, that tickles"  
Sigyn reached around Rosie and placed the carrot on her shoulder. Mattie started nibbling on it and made Rosie laugh even harder. When she was done, Rosie hugged her face.  
"I want a horsey like you."  
"You know I was about your age when I first got Mattie"  
"I no have one. But I can ride Mattie, yes?"  
"Any time. Let's head back"  
Sigyn lifted Rosie up and handed her the rains. She vaulted up and took them back. She started the horse off at a moderate pace.  
"Hold tight!" Sigyn signaled for Mattie to run and she did.  
Rosie let go of the horn, stretched out her arms, closed her eyes, and leaned back onto Sigyn. Sigyn grabbed the reins with one hand and placed the other on Rosie's stomach. Rosie let out a slow sigh.  
"I free"  
Sigyn smiled and couldn't wait to get back to the barn. Sigyn took a few extra turns so Rosie could feel free for longer. Eventually, she slowed to a trot and had Rosie sit up. They entered the barn and Sigyn jumped off. She walked Mattie back to her stall and grabbed Rosie. Rosie started to leave the stall but turned back at the last minute.  
"I forget, thank you Mattie. I have nice ride" she patted the horse and left the stall. Sigyn gave Mattie some grains and met Rosie outside the stall.  
"I think your daddy is waiting for you just outside" Rosie held out her hand and looked up at Sigyn. Sigyn smiled and grabbed the five year olds hand.  
They walked out of the barn and a deathing scream erupted from Rosie. John was holding the rains of an 18 month old brown and black horse.  
"Surprise Rosie"  
"He mine?"  
"Yes. But he will live here. I'll help you train him."  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Rosie hugged Sigyn and jumped for joy.  
"Hey, what about me?"  
"Thank you daddy, thank you daddy, thank you daddy" Rosie hugged her father and kissed his cheek. John lifted the excited child onto the yearling. He handed her a riding helmet.  
"You have to wear this. This horse isn't used to people riding him yet."  
"Ok daddy" John walked the yearling around. Rosie was nothing but smiles. They were making their third round when Sherlock came running out of the house.  
"What in the world is Rosie doing on that beast?"  
"He my horsey. Daddy and Sigyn give him for me."  
"Why John? They are very dangerous animals! Rosie should not be on a horse!"  
"Sherlock doesn't appreciate the beauty of these magnificent animals." Just then Sigyn's father walked up behind Sherlock.  
"They are not beautiful! Get Rosie down now!"  
"He got bit by every horse he came across."  
"They are dangerous!"  
"She is my daughter and I see nothing wrong with her riding and having a horse." Sherlock's face fell. A look that could only be described as heart break consumed his face.  
"Yes John, and thank you for the reminder. Brother dear. Please call a car for me."  
"Sherlock. I'm sorry, I don't mean"  
"It's fine John. I'm just gunna take a car back to the flat and leave you with your daughter."  
"Sigyn" John handed her the rains to Rosie's horse. He dashed over to Sherlock and turned him around to look him in the eyes. They spoke in a voice to soft for Sigyn or Mycroft to hear what was being said. Sherlock tried to pull away but failed. The ex-army doctor was to strong. Sherlock shook his head and dropped his shoulders. They talked for a few minutes before Sherlock wrapped his arms around John. John lifted his head and kissed his cheek.  
"What daddy and papa talk bout?"  
"Nothing sweetie. So what shall we call this young horse?" Rosie thought for a minute before she shouted Gladstone.  
"Gladstone it is." Sherlock and John walked over to the yearling and each pet him.  
"See papa he nice,"  
"Yes Rosie, he is nice. He is also soft."  
"So I keep him?" Sherlock looked at John and then back to Rosie.  
"Yes love. You can keep him." Rosie laughed with joy and tried to wiggle off the saddle to no avail. Sigyn lifted her up and placed her on the ground. Rosie ran up to Sherlock and jumped into his arms. He hugged her tight. John joined them and wrapped his arms around both of them. Sigyn smiled and took Gladstone into his new stable. She gave him some grains and locked him in.  
When she left the barn Sherlock, John and Rosie were walking up to the house hand in hand with Rosie in the middle.  
"It was very nice of you to give Rosie that yearling. I know you wanted to train him for racing." Mycroft walked with Sigyn back to the house.  
"Rosie really wanted a horse and this way I still get to train him. It made her so happy."  
"Yes it did. I'm proud of you."  
"Thank you father."  
It wouldn't be easy but training the horse and teaching Rosie to ride will be a great challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this is shorter than the last.


	3. Water time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hot, there's a lake in the property, enough said

It was a hot day in England. Sigyn was in her room sketching. She had her balcony door open and was sitting in a chair next to it. She would get the occasional breeze. Her long auburn hair was in a high tight bun. She had on a pair of denim shorts and a thin top. She was sketching the scenery just outside. She'd always loved to draw. She had ribbons from grade school. Her father always said 'there is no future in finger painting'.   
She was finishing a tree when a knock at her door drew her from her thoughts. She waited a second for another knock. It would be her father with two knocks, other wise it was Greg. No second knock.  
"Come in," she went back to her sketch.  
Greg opened her door and just leaned against the frame with his arms crossed. He was watching her. She was used to people staring, but watching felt weird.  
"Do you have a reason for entering my room?"  
"You remind me of your father."  
"Excuse me?"  
"The way you were so focused on the paper. You were lost in thought. In your own little world. Your father gets like that when he's doing important paper work."  
"Is that it?"  
"No, it's hot today." Sigyn stoped sketching and looked up at Greg.  
"Brilliant observation. Please close the door on your way out." She continued sketching the tree. Greg just stood there. Not moving a muscle.  
"If you insisted on being in my room at least come closer. I'm getting upset with that tree." She flipped to the next page in her sketch book and looked at Greg. Greg crossed the room and sat in the chair opposite her.  
"You draw?"  
"No I sketch. Don't move." She started sketching Greg. She started with his head and face. She moved onto his chest. Making sure to get the details of his band tee.  
"So what's the difference between drawing and sketching?" Sigyn was just finishing the final "C" in AC/DC.  
"I do not create originals. I copy what I see in the world around me. Don't move!" She started on his shorts. Pockets still gave her a hard time. She finally got frustrated and moved onto his legs. She let Greg's body end there. She sketched the chair and drapes behind him before she finally put her pencil down.  
"Let me see." Greg stood from the chair he was sitting in and walked to behind Sigyn.  
"You did this in half an hour?"  
"You sat there while I did it,"  
"I'm impressed. Why do the feet and hands just stop?"  
"I'm not good at them."  
"Wish I had that type of talent."  
"Is there a specific reason you knocked on my door?"  
"Right. It's hot, there is a nice lake out there and I am inviting your uncles and cousin over. Would you care to join us?"  
"Thanks no."  
"Come on. You could sit under a tree and sketch. Just get out of this hot house."  
"Ok, I'll come." Greg smiled and left her room. Closing the door behind him.  
Sigyn sat in her chair for a few minutes, thinking. She was starting to feel something. Was it for Greg? She wasn't sure what it was, but she was sure what it wasn't. Romantic. She wasn't feeling romantic towards the older man. She stood from her chair and got a swimming suit and cover from her dresser. She entered her bathroom and changed. There was a knock at her door when she left the bathroom. She waited and heard nothing.  
"Come in." Greg opened the door and poked just his head in.  
"Is ten minutes enough time for you to get ready?"  
"Yes, thank you."  
"I like that cover. It looks good on you." She smiled and he returned one. He closed the door and she gathered her sketching bag. Before she left her room, she slipped on her sandals. She walked down the hall and grabbed a towel from the closet.  
Greg was standing by the back door. He had on a pair of blue and green board shorts, a blue tank top, sunglasses that made him look like a television cop, and a towel wrapped around him neck.   
She finished walking down the stairs when she came to and abrupt stop. Her father was standing just outside the door. He had on a pair of black swimming trunks, a black t-shirt and black boat shoes. She'd never seen him out of his three point suit.  
"Father?" She hid her bag behind her back.  
"Sigyn."  
"I didn't know you were coming,"  
"It is my lake. I don't need anyone's permission to use it." Greg rolled his eyes.  
"Do you two have to be such Holmes'?" She usually didn't like jokes about her name, but that was funny. She gave a small laugh. Her father just shook his head. Greg made a waving motion. A signal for Sigyn to follow the men. She thought about running back upstairs to drop off her sketch bag.  
"Come on Sigyn. Your uncles are already here." Greg made another motion for her to follow. She decided to bring her bag. She followed her father and Greg down to the lake. She watched as Greg held her father's hand and kissed it occasionally. She felt happy. She was happy that her father found someone that made him happy. She noticed a change in him. He acted differently when Greg was around.  
"Hey Sigyn. Come up here." She quickened her pace and caught up to them. She walked on Greg's right side. He gave her a smile and she returned it.  
John, Sherlock and Rosie were at the lake by the time they got there. Rosie was chasing a butterfly, John was watching Rosie and Sherlock was sitting under a tree. Each of them had on a swimming suit. Rosie had on a pink one piece with flowers all over it, her hair was braided away from her face and a little pair of goggles on her forehead. Sherlock had on a pair of purple board shorts that had bumblebees all over it and a purple shirt. John had on a red pair of swimming shorts that had a white cross just above the left knee and was topless. None of them has shoes on.  
"Sigy, we swim?"  
"Of course Rosie. Let me put my stuff down and get you a tube."  
Off to the side sat a wooden shack. It held water toys and floatation devices.  
"Father, may I have the key please?" Mycroft reached into his pocket and produced a key ring with a single key on it. He handed it to his daughter. She placed her bag next to her uncles with a greeting and walked over to the shack. She opened the door and grabbed a flattened inner tube along with a pump. She filled the tube with air and put the pump back. She grabbed a child's life jacket before she closed the door.  
She walked over to her bag and proceeded to remove her cover. She decided on her rainbow two piece suit.   
"Sigyn Holmes! What in the world do you have on?"  
"My favorite suit." He father was at a loss of words. She never wore something like a two piece in front of him before. She thought she looked good in it and didn't care what her father thought.  
"I think she looks good."  
"Stay out of this Sherlock!"  
"Myc calm down. She's almost 16, she has a body to wear it, and it looks good on her."  
"It seems my mind had been changed for me." She smiled at Greg. Sigyn grabbed the life jacket.  
"Rosie, come here. You need to put this on." Rosie ran over to Sigyn.  
"Why?"  
"So you don't drown. When you wear this you float."  
"Oh." Sigyn helped Rosie put on the life jacket. Sigyn grabbed the inner tube and walked with Rosie to the dock.   
Sigyn sat on the edge of the dock and jumped in. She fully went under the water. When she popped back up she was laughing along with Rosie.  
"Hand me the tube." Rosie handed Sigyn the inner tube and stood on the edge of the dock. Sigyn held on to Rosie's hands.  
"Ok, jump to me! 1. 2. 3!" Rosie jumped off the dock and right into Sigyn arms. They slashed and played in the water together.  
Rosie was sitting in the inner tube when Sigyn caught sight of something under the water. She quickly looked to the shore and noticed John was missing.  
"Rosie, I think something's in the lake with us."  
"What it?"  
"It might be a lake monster."  
"Oh no! What we do?"  
"When we see the monster we need to splash it. Keep an eye out."  
"I see it!" Rosie pointed to a log floating near the shore.  
"That might be it. Let's stay over here." Just then John popped up out of the water and scared Rosie.  
"Splash Rosie, splash." Rosie and Sigyn splashed John to the point of drowning.   
"Look Rosie, it's not a lake monster." Rosie stopped splashing and opened her eyes and laughed so hard she almost fell off her tube.  
"Daddy! I think you monster."  
"A monster? Do I look like a monster to you?"  
"Little"  
"Oh really?" John lifted Rosie out of the tube and started tickling her. Sigyn motioned to the shore and pointed to herself. John nodded his head and continued to tease his daughter.  
Sigyn got out of the water and set her towel on the grass next to her uncle in the sun. She loved the sun. For some reason she didn't burn like her father and uncle. Must be her mom's side that she gets that from. She shrugged off the thought and laid back on the towel. She closed her eyes and just listened to the sounds around her.  
"So Sigyn?"  
"Yes uncle Sherlock?" She turned her head in his direction but didn't open her eyes.  
"How would you like to be my best person?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"In my wedding to John. Would you do me the honor of being my best person?" She opened her eyes and studied his face. He was serious.  
"Of course! I would be happy to!"  
"Great."   
Wow, a weeding. Her uncles were getting married. She sat up and grabbed her sketch bag. He father and Greg sat under a different tree, away from them. Greg was sitting against the tree. Her father was sitting between his legs leaning against him. She started sketching them. She just finished Greg's legs when a thought came to her.  
"Uncle Sherlock?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why didn't you ask my father to be your best man?"  
"I thought about it, but I realized I'm closer to you than I'll ever be to him." She looked at her uncle and try to think of words that would express how honored and loved he made her feel.  
"I hope I live up to your expectations."  
"You always seem to exceed them" she turned back to finish her sketch of her father and Greg only to find her father on his back. He was obviously deep in thought.  
"Hey Sig, nice sketch." She looked up to find Greg was leaning over her. He had a huge smile on his face that fell slightly when she didn't answer him.  
"What's wrong?"  
"You called me Sig."  
"Isn't that your name?"  
"Yes but it's the first time you called me that. You only ever call me Sigyn."  
"Is it ok?"  
"More than ok." She couldn't explain why but hearing him use her nickname made her extremely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at titles, sorry


	4. Will you be mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn is getting inpatient with Greg and takes matters into her own hands.

"So Greg, when are you gunna propose to my father already?"  
Sigyn and Greg were sitting at the kitchen peninsula eating their breakfast. A nice little routine had formed over the last few week. Greg and Sigyn would get up around the same time and each do their morning activity. Greg would finish his swim and Sigyn would finish her ride around the same time. One would wait for the other and Greg would hop on the back of Sigyn's horse. They ate breakfast together. Occasionally Mycroft would join them, but he would usually be gone by the time they got back.  
"Excuse me?"  
"When are you gunna propose to my father? It's obvious you two care for each other, you've been together for awhile, why not marry him?"  
"I plan on asking him. I just have to wait for somethings first."  
"Like what?" Greg took the final drink of his coffee and took his plate to the sink. He just stood at the sink looking out the window.  
"Greg? Is everything ok? What things are you waiting for?"  
"Your approval." That shocked Sigyn. Why would he need her approval? She had nothing to do with their relationship.  
"Mine? Why would you need my approval?"  
"I don't want to make a huge change without asking everyone involved. I had planned on asking him this summer, before I knew you existed. Now I won't ask him without your approval."  
"What do I have to approve?" Greg turned from the window and looked at Sigyn.  
"Me. I wanted to get to know you. Earn your trust. Show you how much I care for your father. In the process, I've come to care for you as well."   
Sigyn was shocked. She never had someone who wasn't blood or had known her since infancy care for her before. She cared for Greg too. More than a friendship, almost like a parental figure. He was the father figure that was lacking from her relationship with her own father.  
"I'm not sure." Greg took a deep breath. He looked like he was trying not to cry.  
"I'm not sure if I could dream up a better companion for my father. You are the complete opposite of him. You get him to do things nobody else could. He is much happier. I give you my approval. I would be happy to have you added to our crazy family dynamic."   
Greg couldn't contain himself anymore. He walked around the peninsula and hugged Sigyn. This was the first time he offered her more than a handshake. She liked the feeling. She leaned into the hug. She buried her face into his shoulder. She could feel Greg crying into the hug.  
"You don't know how much this means to me."  
"Just do one thing for me, don't hurt my father."  
"You should be more afraid of him hurting me." That made both of them break out in laughter.

Sigyn was alone in the house watching a tv show that Greg recommended. It was based around a medical physician and a friend who live in a wooden box that travels to different times and planets. She couldn't figure out why she found it enjoyable to watch a man, who has become a different man once already, run around in a suit and Converse. She was about to start a new episode when her phone dinged  
'Sig, please take a car and meet me outside NSY. -Greg'  
'Ok. -Sigyn'  
She phoned for a car and turned off the tv. She grabbed her phone and keys before she left the house. A black car was waiting for her outside. She got in and told the driver where she wanted to go.  
'On way. -Sigyn'   
It didn't take long to get to NSY. Greg was waiting outside when the car arrived. Greg got in the car.  
"Hey Sig." Greg gave an address to the driver and sat next to Sigyn.  
"So where are we off to?"  
"We are going to a shop. You are going to help me pick out your father's ring."  
"Why me?"  
"He's your father, I trust your opinion, and I have no taste."  
"Make sense."  
They arrived at a jeweler. It was a high-end jeweler. They got out of the car and made their way inside the shop. A bubbly woman greeted them at the door.  
"Welcome. Welcome. What brings you to our lovely shop today?"  
"Engagement ring."  
"Oh! We have some beautiful rings. I'm sure we can find something suitable for her." She started pulling out rings with different size diamond in them.  
"Male engagement rings."  
"Oh. I. See." It was obvious she wasn't comfortable helping them anymore. She slowly put back the rings. She turned to one of the other sales woman and whispered something. The woman shook her head and walked over to them.  
"I'm sorry. My coworker has a little problem. But don't worry, I'll be happy to help you."  
"I'm looking for an engagement ring for my boyfriend."  
"How long have you been together?"  
"Three years."  
"Are we looking for a plain ring or one with a some type of stone?"  
"Uh, plain," he looked at Sigyn. She shook her head in agreement. The new woman pulled out a lot of rings. Most were silver, some gold, a few were different colors. Only one looked like something Mycroft Holmes would wear.  
"What do you think Sig?"  
"I like that one."  
"The black one?"  
"Yes." The sales woman handed Greg the ring.  
"Two rows of black diamonds, one on each side, a plain black strip in the middle. It looks plain from a distance, but once you get a closer look it's beauty shines. It can be engraved on both the inside and on the strip."  
"It's beautiful. You said it could be engraved, right?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Anything?"  
"Yes sir."  
"I'd like 01/18/17 on the inside. And three little hearts on the strip."  
"Three sir? Not two?"  
"Three. One for him, one for me, and one" Greg looked Sigyn in the eyes and smiled  
"One for his daughter."

"Do I look ok? Is dinner burning? Oh my gosh, I forgot the wine! What if he arrives before I return with the wine?" Greg was in a little bit of a panic. The ring was finally done with the engraving. It turned out better than expected.  
"Hey, calm down. If you act like this is a different dinner than any other one, father will get suspicious."  
"But this is a different night! What if he says 'no'? What if he thinks we're moving to fast? What if I ruin this great thing we have?"  
"GREG! Calm down. Father makes a point of coming home for dinner every night. Sometimes he leaves but most of the time he doesn't leave till morning. He. Is. In. Love. With. You."  
"But what if..."  
"Ugh! Fine! I'll find out how he feels before you ask. Ok? If everything is fine you propose, if not just wait a bit. Ok? Feel better?"  
"Thanks Sig."  
"Sheesh!" Dinner was ordered in. Finger sandwiches followed by steak topped with sautéed mushrooms and onion. Roasted red potatoes and asparagus tips. Soft rolls. A cheese cake drizzle with strawberry sauce.  
The sandwiches were chilling in the fridge with the cheese cake while the steaks, potatoes and asparagus stayed warm in the oven. Sigyn gave Greg the task of getting a bottle of wine from the basement. She just finished putting the glasses on the table when her father walked through the door.  
"Hello Sigyn."  
"Hello father, how was your day?"  
"Productive. Yours?"  
"Nothing interesting." Sigyn started getting the food while Mycroft put his things away in his office. Greg emerged from the basement.  
"Father's home. I haven't gotten a chance to talk with him. I'll take the steaks out. Wait till I come back." Greg only nodded his head. Sigyn gathered the steaks and headed back to the dining room. Mycroft was about to enter the kitchen. He was redirected by Sigyn.  
"Father, would you please serve the food while Greg and I finish bringing it out?"  
"Of course." Mycroft sat down at the table. Sigyn placed the steaks in front of him followed by the plates.  
"Father?"  
"Yes Sigyn."  
"What is your future with Greg look like?"  
"That's a little forward isn't it?"  
"Maybe a little. I just want to know."  
"Do you have a problem with Greg?"  
"No, not at all."  
"Good. Because I am hoping he will accept the ring I got for him." That caught Sigyn more than a little by surprise.  
"A ring? May I see it?"  
"Yes you may."   
Mycroft put down the serving utensils and reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a plain blue box. Inside laid a beautiful silver ring. It had a single row of five diamonds. The diamonds laid at an angle. Inside it had the engraving of 01/18/17. Sigyn could do nothing but smile. Both men were on the same train of thought. The only question left was, who would ask first?  
Sigyn told Greg that everything was a good to go. Sigyn grabbed the potatoes and asparagus while Greg handled the rolls and wine. It was obvious that Greg was nervous and unless you really knew Mycroft, you wouldn't be able to tell he was nervous as well. The plates have been served, the wine has been poured and they all started eating. Everyone was quiet. No eye contact was being made either. Sigyn decided it was her job to get those men taking.  
"Did anything interesting happen today?" Silence  
"To anyone?" Nothing but the sound of silverware on plates.  
"I finally got Gladstone used to his new bridle." Nothing.  
"Yea, you're right, weeks of work and finally some results are boring."  
"Did you say something Sig?"  
"Just if you had something to ask my father?"   
"Uh, right." Greg took a big gulp of his wine and whipped off his mouth.  
"Mycroft?"  
"Yes, Gregory."  
"I love you. I love you so much. Man, I had a whole speech and now I can't even remember my own name. Screw it!" Greg got down on one knee and pulled the box from his pocket.  
"Mycroft Holmes, will you marry me?" Mycroft's only response was a head shake and a deep sigh.  
"My dearest Gregory. You are always one step ahead of me." Greg was still on one knee but his face was spotting a confused look.  
"You asked me out before I had a chance to ask you, you said 'I love you' first, you brought up the idea for you moving in here. I thought I was a step ahead of you for the first time in our relationship. Then again, you always were difficult to deduce." Mycroft pulled out the ring he had and opened it for Greg.  
"I'll marry you, if you marry me."  
Greg fought back tears as he nodded his head.  
"Then yes. Yes Gregory, I will marry you." Both men had smiled that could be seen from space. Mycroft took out the ring and placed it on Greg's finger. Somehow Greg ended up sitting on the floor.   
"Myc, it's perfect." Greg then took the ring out of the box and placed it on Mycroft's finger. Mycroft examined the ring.  
"Why three hearts?"  
"One for you, another for me, and the last one is for" Greg looked at Sigyn who had tears in her eyes. Greg stretched out an arm and signaled for Sigyn to join them. She joined Greg on the floor in a tight hug. Mycroft was at a loss of words.  
"Sigyn."  
"He asked for my approval and help picking out the ring. The engraved hearts were his idea." Mycroft fell to his knees and hugged his daughter and new fiancé. That was the first true hug Sigyn had received from her father.  
"So who's taking who's last name?"  
"I would like to take the Holmes name. It comes with power and respect. I would be honored to hold it."   
This would be a night none of them would forget. The night two became three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal was to make my sister cry with this chapter.  
> It worked :]


	5. Who's idea was this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mycroft, he sucks at children's games.

Sigyn just finished washing the dishes when Greg made an announcement.  
"GAME NIGHT!!!"  
"What?"  
"Come on Sig, we're going to play a game together. MYCROFT HOLMES! Stop pretending you can't hear me! Put your brief case down! I called A already and made sure your schedule is clear." Mycroft was trying to escape while Greg was talking to Sigyn. He failed.  
"Why do we have to play a game?"  
"Because it's fun. Come on sit down, you too Sig."  
Sigyn made her way to the living room floor next to Greg. Greg was setting up a game on the coffee table as Mycroft sat on the couch. Greg stopped mid set up and stared at Mycroft, slowly he narrowed his eyes.  
"I'm playing a game, don't push it."  
Greg just continued to stare.  
"Fine!" Mycroft joined his daughter and fiancé on the floor. Greg smiled and continued to set up. Greg placed the board on the coffee table and separated the cards into three piles. He shuffled each pile and picked one card from each. He then placed the three cards into a small yellow envelope marked 'case file'. He gathered up the remaining cards and shuffled them together. He divided the cards between the three of them. Next he placed the playing pieces on the board. A scarlet red piece was placed first, followed by a white. Next a mustard yellow one, then a deep blue. Finally a forest green and a plum purple. Each player was handed a piece of paper with names, weapons, and locations on it. Sigyn just looked at Greg.  
"Ok, mark down the cards you have. Don't let anyone see your cards or paper. We take turns rolling the dice and moving our pieces. Once you're in a room, make a guess. Who you think committed the murder and what they used." Mycroft and Sigyn just stared at Greg.  
"For example. I move this piece to the ballroom. Than I say 'I think Mrs. White used the rope in the ballroom.' If you have one of those cards you show it to me. If you have multiple only show one. Once you have a final guess, you have to announce that you're making a final guess and then you get to look at the 'evidence'. If your're correct you win. If not you're out and the game keeps going. Got it?"  
"Yes."  
"Simple enough."  
"Let's play."

"Professor Plum, with the dagger, in the library!" Greg grabbed the evidence envelope and looked inside.  
"Yes! That's two for me, two for Sig, and none for Mycroft."  
"THIS GAME IS RIDICULOUS!"   
"Calm down Myc, it's only a game."  
"I have multiple degrees in multiple fields! I defuse possible wars! I run the whole of England! I will not be defeated by a game made by Parker Brothers and designed for children!" Greg leaned over and whispered to Sigyn  
"Rumor has it your Uncle Sherlock has problems with this game too" Sigyn and Greg laughed only to be stopped short by Mycroft glaring at them with folded arms.   
"I'm glad my torment brings you two such enjoyment." Mycroft started mumbling to himself.  
"I think your father's having a mental breakdown. Who'd have thought a child's game would do it." Again Sigyn and Greg couldn't help but laugh.  
"That's it! New game! I want to play something that doesn't require a pen and paper."  
"Uno?"  
"Fine." Greg and Sigyn cleared the coffee table of any and all evidence of Cluedo. Greg brought the card game to the table as Sigyn refilled everyone's drinks. Sigyn was drinking water along with Greg. Mycroft switch to wine after the second round.  
"Does everyone know how to play?" They did.  
"I'll deal." Greg handed Sigyn the deck. She shuffled them and delt out seven cards each and a discard. Greg played first. Than Mycroft. The game had began.

"UNO!"  
"How?"  
"I've played all my cards but one. Once you place your card down I'll have won another game." Mycroft was more than a little annoyed. He played a card and Sigyn placed her final card. She had won.  
"Sorry father."  
"What does that make it? Four games in a row?"  
"Not at all. Greg won one game."  
"I quit! I'm done playing childish games." Mycroft sat back on the couch and completely ignored Greg and Sigyn's laughter. Sigyn cleaned up the cards as Greg tried to calm Mycroft down.  
"Let's watch a movie."  
"Fine."  
"I'll just start the movie." Sigyn had the cards put away and started to head up stairs.  
"Sig, would you please make some popcorn?"  
"Uh, sure." She went to the kitchen. She placed the popcorn maker on the counter and plugged it in. She got the butter out of the fridge and popcorn out of the cabinet. She poured the popcorn, placed the bowl and waited for it to pop. The first bowl popped and a second bowl replaced it. She popped a few pieces in her mouth. The second bowl was full and the maker was empty. She grabbed the two bowls and headed to the living room. She handed one bowl to her father and the other to Greg. Greg sat in the middle of the couch with his left arm stretched over the back. Mycroft was leaning into Greg.  
"What are you watching?"  
"Doctor Strange."  
"Would you mind if I stayed and watched with you?"  
"Were you planning on going somewhere else?"  
"My room. But I would like to watch the movie with you two, if you're not tired of my company."  
"Grab a seat, enjoy the movie. Have some popcorn." Sigyn grabbed a handful of popcorn and sat in the over sized chair next to the couch. She drew up her legs and sat at an angle. Greg started the movie. Occasionally, Sigyn would grab some popcorn. 

The movie finished. Greg was the only one still awake. Sigyn had fallen asleep in the over sized chair. Mycroft was laying on Greg's shoulder completely asleep.  
"Myc, the movie's over. We need to go to bed. Come on honey." Mycroft raised up off Greg and laid his head on the cushion behind him. Greg stood up and shook his head. He walked over to Sigyn.  
"Sig, it's time to go to bed. Come on." Sigyn didn't bother waking up. She only groaned. Greg picked her up bridal style. She wrapped her hands around his neck.  
"Come on love. Let's get you to bed." Her only response was a moan into his shoulder. He carefully and slowly walked up the stairs. He took each step with care. He made it to her room. Luckily, she forgot to close the door completely. It was open a crack. He pushed it open with his foot. He gently placed Sigyn on her bed. He removed her arms from around his neck. He used care to lay her head on her pillow. Once she felt her pillow she curled her arms around it. He covered her with a blanket. He moved a piece of hair from her face.  
"Good night Sigyn. Sleep well." He turned to leave her room and saw Mycroft leaning against her doorway. His arms were crossed and a small smile sat in one of the corner of his mouth. Greg motioned for Mycroft to move. Both men cleared the doorway but stayed in the hall.  
"I left you asleep on the couch mister. What are you doing up here?"  
"Thinking about how lucky I am to be marrying such a sweet, caring, and loving man. I watched you carry Sigyn to bed."  
"I've come to care for her over these past few months. I hope she can come to think of me as more than just your partner."  
"Give it some time. I'm sure she will." Mycroft wrapped his arms around Greg. Greg melted into his feature husband. Enjoying the warmth that radiated off him.


	6. Photos worth more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn isn't feeling well, who's gunna take care of her?  
> We follow someone different around this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one sucks

Greg was waiting at the edge of the lake for Sigyn. He waited almost 30 minutes before he decided to run home. Sigyn always picked him up before riding home. Greg entered the house and ran up the stairs. He was gunna knock on Sigyn's door when he heard the reason why she didn't pick him up. He entered her room and headed straight for the bathroom.  
Sigyn was sitting on the floor with her head resting against the wall. Her long auburn hair was in a very lose ponytail. The hair along her temples stuck to her head. She slowly raised her head only to put it back down.  
"I'm fine Greg."  
"No you're not. You're sick"  
"Really I'm fi" she couldn't ever finish her sentence. She started throwing up. Greg grabbed her hair and held it away from her face. He rubbed small circles on her back. She stopped throwing up and looked at Greg.  
"Greggy, I think I'm sick." Greg smiled at her. She called him Greggy. He hadn't heard that name in a long time. His mum was the only one to call him that, she called him that till the day she died.  
"I know love. Let's get you to bed." Greg lifted her off the ground and carried her to her bed. He covered her with a blanket. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back.  
"Try and sleep. I'll bring you some tea in a bit." She nodded and closed her eyes. Greg left her room and entered his. He grabbed his phone and sent Mycroft a text message. Mycroft was off on a work related trip. He won't be home for almost a week.  
'Sigyn is sick. -GL'  
Greg took a shower and got dressed. He called his office to let them know he would not be coming in. He entered the kitchen and started the kettle. He grabbed two mugs and placed a tea bag in each. He waited for the kettle to boil, once it did he pored the water into the mugs. He left one on the counter and took the other to Sigyn. He placed the mug on her nightstand.  
"Sig, sweetheart. I brought you some tea. You need to try and drink some." Sigyn whined and rolled over. She sat up. Her eyes remind closed. Greg picked up the mug and brought it close to her mouth.  
"You need to stay hydrated. Come on sweetie." Sigyn took a sip of the tea. It was hot but not enough to burn her.  
"It's good." She sipped at the tea. She almost finished it.  
"I can't anymore."  
"That's fine. I'll go and get you some medication. Would you like some cough drops?" As if on cue she broke out into a coughing fit. She laid back down and nodded her head. Greg stood up and covered her up.  
"Just sleep. I'll be back in a bit. I have my phone if you need anything." Sigyn mumbled a response. Greg left her room and walked down the stairs. He grabbed his boots and jacket. He sat on the bottom step and put his boots on. He picked up his keys and wallet before leaving. As he walked to the garage he put his jacket on. He unlocked the door, opened it just enough to walk through and entered. He put the keys in the ignition and started it up. He zipped up his jacket, put on his backpack and helmet, hopped on his bike and zoomed off. He considered calling a car but figured his bike would be faster.  
He rode into town and straight to the market. He parked and entered the store. He got a cart. He took off his helmet and placed it in the cart. He headed to the juice aisle and picked up a couple orange juice cartons. Next the medication. He browsed the different types and finally found one he thought would work. He also grabbed a bag of cough drops. He also got a whole cooked chicken, a couple bags of noodles, chicken stock, and some frozen veggies. He took the groceries to the checkout. He put the groceries on the belt. The checkout girl started ringing him up.  
"Good morning Sir. How are you this fine day?"  
"Hello, fine thanks."  
"Good, good." The girl started biting the inside of her lip and batting her eyes.  
"I see you have a helmet there. Got a bike to go with it?"  
"Yes"  
"I bet it goes fast. I like fast things." Greg slid his card, entered his pin and waited for the nieve girl to get a clue. He was definitely not interested.  
"I really like fast things." She twirled a loss strand of hair around her finger.  
"Good for you. So does my fiancé. He really loves to ride on the back of my bike." The young girl's face fell. She handed him his bags and recipe.  
"Have a good day."  
"You too." He grabbed the bags and left the store. He loaded the juices into the tailpack. The chicken, noodles, and stock got loaded into the seat storage. The small things got put in his backpack. He started it up, mounted it and started off towards home. He got home and unloaded the groceries. He placed the juice in the fridge. He grabbed a stock pot and put it on the stove. He added the chicken stock and turned on the heat to medium. He separated the chicken from the bone, fat and skin. By the time he finished a light boil started on the stock. He added the chicken, frozen vegetables and some water. He waited for it to boil again before he added the noodles and some spices. He covered the pot and tuned down the heat. Greg was in the process of cleaning the counters when he saw his untouched mug of tea. He put the mug in the sink and placed two slices of bread in the toaster. When they came out he took them up to Sigyn with a fresh cup of tea and the medicine he got.  
When he entered her room she was fast asleep. He placed the toast and tea on her night stand.  
"Sigyn, sweetie. You need to wake up." Her only response was barely a moan.  
"Come on sweetie you need to take your medication." She whined and sat up. He handed her the toast. She just looked at it.  
"This is not medication."  
"You can't take the medication on an empty stomach."  
"Right" she started eating the toast. Greg grabbed her desk chair and moved it next to her bed. He sat and watched her eat.  
"Are you feeling any better?"  
"Ya a little." She finished the toast and drank the tea. As Sigyn drank they talked. The conversation wasn't life changing. It was mostly about their childhoods. What it was like growing up with Mycroft as a father, why Greg chose to be a DI, what life at school was like, how Greg wished he saw his boys more, and just about anything that came to mind. Sigyn's eyes started drooping.  
"Lay down. Go back to sleep, if you can. I'll wake you when it's time for dinner." Sigyn nodded her head and laid back. She closed her eyes. Greg put the chair back and gathered the plate and tea. He headed back down the stairs. He place the dishes in the sink and started on his lunch. He pulled some bread, meat and cheese from the fridge. He also grabbed some condiments. He made his sandwich, got a glass of water and headed for the living room. He watched some random show as he ate. When he was done he returned his dishes to the kitchen.  
Greg walked to the barn and was met with excitement from both Mattie and Gladstone.  
"Well, hello to you too."  
Greg gave both horses some oats, fresh hay, and clean water. When he was done he got a saddle and bridle on Mattie. He then got a bridle for Gladstone, the yearling was not happy about that. Greg tied Gladstone at the front of his stall before he mounted Mattie. He guided Mattie towards the entrance of the barn grabbing Gladstone's rope before they left. As they rode he kept it at a slow pace, giving Gladstone encouragement along the way. After about two hours, he returned the horses. Once they were back in the appropriate stalls, he started the grooming. He brushes out their hair, checked their shoes, and gave them an apple as a treat.  
"Thank you." Greg turned quickly in surprise. Sigyn was standing at the entrance of the barn. She was still in her pajamas and bathrobe.  
"What are you doing down here? Get back inside now!"  
"I wanted to make sure the horses were taken care of."  
"I understand your concern. Now go back to bed! You are not going to be good to them if you get sicker!"  
"Yes Greg." Sigyn turned and walked back into the house. Greg finished with the horses he went back to the house. When he entered he saw Sigyn sitting in the living room.  
"Feeling better?"  
"Ya. My head and body still hurt. I haven't vomited since this morning. I'm still tired."  
"Sounds to me like you have a 24 hour flu." Sigyn groaned and wrapped her bathrobe tight around her. Greg smiled and walked into the kitchen. He took the lid off the pot and gave it a stir. It smelled good. He tested the noodles and vegetables. He grabbed two soup bowls and soup spoons. He ladled a good serving in each bowl. He pored some orange juice in a glass and milk in another. He put both bowls, glasses, spoons and two slices of bread on a serving tray. He walked into the living room and found Sigyn laying on the couch coughing.  
"When was the last time you took your medication?"  
"When did you give it to me?" Greg rolled his eyes. He placed the tray on the coffee table.  
"Your worse than you father. Here, sit up." Sigyn sat up with a groan. Greg handed her a bowl of soup and a spoon.  
"Eat, I'll be right back." Greg went upstairs and grabbed Sigyn's mediation and cough drops. He brought them down to Sigyn.  
"Here take this," Greg handed Sigyn some medication and her orange juice. She took the medication with a snarl.  
"Thank you, now finish eating." Greg grabbed his bowl and sat next to Sigyn on the couch. They ate in silence for awhile.  
"This is really good. Did you make it?"  
"Yes I did. My mum would make this for me every time I wasn't feeling well. She claimed it had secret powers." Sigyn chuckled as she ate her soup. Greg finished his bowl of soup and got up to get another.  
"Would you like some more?"  
"No thanks." Greg got more soup and returned to the living room.  
"Do you mind if I turn on the TV? A rugby game's on"  
"Not at all. Go right ahead." Greg turned on the TV and found the rugby game. Sigyn placed her bowl on the coffee table and picked up her book.  
Greg finished his soup and put the bowl on the coffee table next to Sigyn's.  
Sigyn was starting to get tired, she rubbed her eyes and gave a big yawn. Greg had his arm stretched on the back of the couch and his feet resting on the table. The warmth coming from Greg called to Sigyn like a siren. She moved a little closer to him, but not enough to touch. Sigyn continued to read her book and Greg continued watching the game. Before anyone knew what happened, Sigyn had her head resting on Greg's shoulder. She could barely keep her eyes open. Greg smiled to himself. He was glad Sigyn was feeling comfortable around him. Greg heard a thump and saw that Sigyn's book fell on the floor. She was asleep next to him. Greg thought to himself,  
'I'll finish the game then take her upstairs'. He scooted down on the couch a little bit and got comfortable.

Mycroft finished his trip early and wanted to surprise his family. He got out of the black town car and noticed a light was on. He turned his key and opened the door. The TV was on a sports recap show.  
Greg was on the couch but his head was laying on the back cushion. He was obviously asleep. Mycroft put his umbrella and jacket on the coat rack. He took his briefcase to his office. He rounded the couch and saw the whole picture. Sigyn was in her pajamas and bathrobe. She was fast asleep on Greg's shoulder. Greg had his arm on the back of the couch and was asleep as well.  
Their soup bowls, plates and cups were still on the coffee table. One of Sigyn's books rested on the floor just in front of them. Mycroft gathered the dishes and took them into the kitchen. He reentered the living room and walked around the coffee table. He picked up the book. He bent down and kissed his daughter's forehead. He could feel a slight temperature.  
He walked back around the table and kissed his fiancé on the cheek. Greg opened his eyes a little and smiled. Mycroft whispered,  
"I'm home. Don't wake up. I'll see you in the morning."  
"Welcome home, love." Greg responded in a whisper back.  
"Go back to sleep," Greg nodded his head and rested his head on Sigyn's.  
Mycroft smiled as he pulled out his phone. He stood on the other side of the table and snapped a photo. He turned off the light and headed to bed. On his way he changed his lock screen. Greg loved Sigyn and Mycroft never wanted to forget it.


	7. John and Sherlock's wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is finally here, john and Sherlock's wedding. Will everything go off without a hitch?

Sigyn had on a short, deep purple dress that was strapless with a small plunge neckline. It was fitted at the bust and a little flared at the bottom. This was the fifth dress she tried on that day. Not to mention the ones from yesterday.   
"I'm not sure. I think I like the first one better. I'm not a fan of this neckline."  
"I think the long one fit her better."  
"She's my best person, you have Gram."  
"Excuse me. His name's Greg." Sigyn turned away from the mirror and looked at her uncles.  
"May I voice my opinion?" They nodded their heads.  
"I prefer the heart neckline and the one shoulder."  
"Would it be possible to see the one shoulder again?"  
"Of course Mr. Holmes," the sales woman motioned for Sigyn to follow her. They entered the fitting room, again. Sigyn waited for the clamps to be removed before she took the dress off. After she put on the first dress she tried, the sales woman pulled at the fabric around her waist and added the clamps. She left the dressing room and stood in front of the huge mirror.  
"I like this one better, but I'm still not sure."  
"What are you not sure about?"  
"Remember, I won't be barefoot at the wedding."  
"That's it! You have to put your heals on. I need to see the whole thing." Sigyn rolled her eyes and grabbed the shoes from John. They were a dark red two inch heels with a small bow on the front. She slipped them on, using John as support and stood back in front of the mirror.   
"Oh, Sherlock. She looks beautiful."  
"That's the one!"  
"Finally!"

 

Sigyn was setting the table for dinner when a surprise guest burst through the front door.  
"WHY DID I FALL FOR SUCH A MORON?!" John Watson came crashing through the front door like a hurricane. He paced back and forth in the living room. The noise caused Mycroft to emerge from his office and Greg from the kitchen. Everyone just stood motionless as John paced. He mumbled something about cheekbones and intelligence.  
"WELL?" He stopped pacing and threw his arms up.  
"Uncle John, would you like to join us for dinner?"  
"Thank you!" John walked to the table and sat down. Sigyn looked at Greg and then her father.   
"Greg, it would seem we have another for dinner."  
"Good thing I made extra pasta." Greg vanished back to the kitchen and Mycroft to his office. Sigyn finished setting the table and got another place setting.  
"What are they arguing about this time?"  
"I have no clue. Hey, here's an idea...why don't you ask him?"  
"Me?"  
"Yes you."  
"I'm only 15"  
"Only for a little bit."  
"I'm his niece"  
"Not by blood"  
"I'm not a guy"  
"Exactly! That's why you should be the one to talk to him." Sigyn folded her arms, shifted her jaw, and narrowed her eyes. Greg stopped stirring the sauce and looked at her. A shiver ran down his spine. She looked at him just like Mycroft did, the same look that made him drop to his knees and bag for forgiveness.  
"Fine! I'll do it. Just stop looking at me like that! You look like your father." Sigyn smiled to herself as Greg walked out to talk to John. She gave the sauce a few more stirs before grabbing another place setting.  
"He's just so infuriating! Just because he thinks he's the smartest on the planet, doesn't mean everyone else is completely dumb."  
"Well in all fairness he is a Holmes, by definition..."  
"We are the smartest people on the planet. Some more then others. My brother is the only exception to the rule." Sigyn finished the last place setting and waited for her father to finish.  
"He's a complete idiot." Sigyn rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen. She got a serving bowl out and put the freshly drained pasta in it followed by the sauce from stove. She gave them a good mix together. She pulled the bread from the oven and salad from the fridge. She took the pasta bowl to the dinner table. John was saying something about coat collars and being smug. Sigyn went back to the kitchen and got the salad and some dressings. In the few seconds it took her to grab the bowl, John was now complaining about the mess his flat was in. Sigyn placed the bowl on the table and grabbed the bread from the kitchen. When she walked back to the dinner table, John was listening the things he loved about Sherlock. Sigyn sat down and looked at her father.  
"Sigyn, would you mind serving dinner please?"  
"My pleasure." Greg handed Sigyn his plate but never took his attention from John. Sigyn added some pasta and bread before handing it back. He took it and handed her his salad plate. She added some salad and handed it back with some dressing. Mycroft followed suit and she gave them back just the same. She waited for John's plate. He just kept talking about Sherlock.  
"Uncle John, may I please have your plates?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart." He handed her both plates and continued his rant. She added some pasta, bread and salad to the appropriate plate.  
"Uncle John?" She handed them back to him.  
"Thank you Sigyn. You know I think you are the only Holmes I've met that doesn't display her intelligence like a badge."  
"Uh, thanks?" She served herself as Mycroft poured his glass of wine. Sigyn had a glass of milk. Greg and John each had a bottle of beer.  
John continued to complain about Sherlock as they ate. Sigyn simply blocked him out. She was in her own world when her father's voice got her attention.  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
"John just asked you a question."  
"I asked what school are you planning to go to when you graduate?"  
"I actually graduated early and am planning to take a gap year."   
'Or three' Sigyn thought to herself.  
"Well, congratulations! Well done!"   
They finished the rest of the meal in almost complete silence. 

 

Sigyn stood just to the right of the priest as Rosie made her way down the makeshift isle. She smiled at Sigyn as she sat next to Mrs. Hudson. Everyone turned and watched the two grooms walk up to the front, hand in hand. They made it to the front and turned to look at each other.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the coming together of one John Watson and one Sherlock"  
"Are we not doing middle names?"  
"No! We are not!"  
"Why not? What's wrong with your middle name and shouldn't it be Doctor?"  
"Sherlock, will you please let the man finish? If you want to add middle names tomorrow fine."  
"Daddy I have to potty,"  
"Mrs. Hudson, would you mind?"  
"Of course not dear." Mrs. Hudson took Rosie by the hand and right to the bathroom.   
"May I continue?"  
"Yes Vicor. This time Doctor John Hamish Watson and Sherlock Holmes."  
"Oh no! If I'm using my title and middle name, you are using your FULL name." Greg and Sigyn looked at each other with equal confusion. Mycroft just chucked from his seat.  
"William Sherlock Scott Holmes, if you please Father." Sherlock straightened his back and glared at John, who only smirked back.  
"Fine. I would like Doctor to be used however."  
"I'm okay with that, Doctor John Watson and Mr. Sherlock Holmes."

 

The day of John and Sherlock's wedding has finally arrived. Everyone was gathered at a small church just outside of London. Not much decorations was done on the building.  
"You look pretty Sig."  
"Thanks Rosie, so do you."  
Sigyn just walked out of the room she was assigned to use as a changing room. She was wearing the purple dress and red heels. Her hair was curled and pulled away from her face. Her makeup was done too, both by Mrs. Hudson. Sigyn picked up her flowers and tied John's ring to one of the stems.  
"Sigyn! Has anyone seen Sigyn?"  
Sherlock was frantic. He looked right past her as he called her name. He had his suit on but his tie wasn't tied and his cuffs were open. Sigyn touched his arm and he jumped.  
"Oh good. I need help!" He held out his wrists. Sigyn placed her flowers down to helped her frantic uncle. She buttoned his cuffs and started working on his tie.  
"Uncle Sherlock, why are you so nervous?"  
"What if John finally realizes I'm not good enough for him? I'm lucky he's stuck around this long. When he asked if I'd marry him, I was dumbfounded."  
"Uncle John loves you. If he didn't, would he put up with your craziness?"  
"I guess you're right."  
"Papa, look my dress!" Rosie spun in a circle.  
"Oh Rosie, don't you look pretty. Now you know what to do, right?"  
"I walk down and throw flowers on ground. And go sit next to Mrs. H."  
"Right."   
A light piano music started playing to signal for people to find their seats. It didn't take long since most of the guests were in the wedding party. Sherlock's parents sat on the right and John's on the left. John's sister even made the journey. Greg walked around a corner and straightened his jacket. He had on a black suit, red shirt, black tie and purple pocket hanky. He winked at Sigyn and walked down the isle.   
Sigyn picked up her flowers and took a deep calming breath. She walked down the isle and stood in her spot. She was more than a little pleased that she didn't trip. Rosie made her way next. She emptied her basket of flower petals and sat next to Mrs. Hudson.  
The music changed to a lovely melody. Everyone's attention was drawn to the back of the church. John and Sherlock stood hand in hand. They looked like a perfect match set. They walked down the aisle and stopped just in front of the priest.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the coming together of one Doctor John Watson and one Mr. Sherlock Holmes. All of us need and desire to love and to be loved. And the highest form of love between two people is within a monogamous, committed relationship. John and Sherlock, your marriage today is the public and legal joining of your souls that have already been united as one in your hearts. Marriage will allow you a new environment to share your lives together, standing together to face life and the world, hand-in-hand. Marriage is going to expand you as individuals, define you as a couple, and deepen your love for one another. To be successful, you will need strength, courage, patience and a really good sense of humor. So, let your marriage be a time of waking each morning and falling in love with each other all over again. I do believe the couple has prepared their own vows, John, if you would please"  
"Sherlock, when we fist met I was baffled by your intelligence. The way a small scratch on a cell phone told you a person's whole life story. You saw the drive I tried to hide. I was broken, you found all the pieces and put me back together. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't survive without you in my life. I tried to hate you, it only drove me mad. You saw the truth in me before I did. You surprise me everyday. You stepped up and offered to help raise my...our daughter. You are my missing piece, I never knew I was missing. Sherlock, I promise to love you past my last breath, I will always tell you when you're being an idiot, hold you when you fall and pick you back up. I love you, Sherlock and with this ring," Greg handed John a gold band, "you are mine, forever." John slipped the ring onto Sherlock's finger with huge smile.  
"John, I always viewed myself as Asexual. I lived my life that way for so long I was caught off guard when I fell for an army doctor with a psychosomatic limp. You restored my faith in humanity. You showed me it wasn't a defect to care for another person. People told you to keep your distance, that only made you draw closer. I know that I am the most unpleasant, rude, ignorant and all-round obnoxious arsehole that anyone could possibly have the misfortune to meet. John, I am a ridiculous man redeemed only by the warmth and constancy of your love. I've only love a hand full of people, none as much as you. John, I promise to have your name on my lips as I'm dying. I will take you on all my life threatening adventures, I promise to try and be the man you more than deserve. I love you John and with this ring," Sigyn untied the ring and handed it to Sherlock, "I am yours, forever." Sherlock slipped the ring onto John's finger with smug grin.  
"I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss the groom." John raised himself up on his tiptoes and grabbed Sherlock by the collar. They kissed as the crowd cheered.  
"Ladies and gentleman, I would like to present, for the first time John and Sherlock Watson-Holmes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I used some of Sherlock's best man speech in hi vows.


End file.
